


The Reason Why

by ShadowSpark



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: A lot of Canon has been ignored, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpark/pseuds/ShadowSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet inspired by Chapter 30 of Holocron Fragments by erunamiryene. I dropped my own Sith Inquisitor character in there just because. This takes place some time after Leap of Faith for my Inquisitor. As for there being two Female Sith Inquisitors, well, it's a fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erunamiryene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erunamiryene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holocron Fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501335) by [erunamiryene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erunamiryene/pseuds/erunamiryene). 



Nocturne'a Starshadow cooed softly down at the baby in her arms. A soft strip of black cloth covered the area where the little girl's eyes should be, displaying her half-Miralukan heritage. The daughter of Darth Nox and Darth Marr, the child already showed great Force potential, even at fourteen months.

A small hand reached up and grabbed at one of the delicate bone spurs on Nocturne'a's chin. The Sith Pureblood gently caught the hand before it could reach its objective. "Careful, Amata," she said, letting the baby grip her finger instead, "my spurs are sharp. Your mother says you're not allowed to touch sharp things until you're at least five."

"'Arp things," Amata said seriously, her tiny hands wrapped tight around Nocturne'a's finger. Nocturne'a smiled. "Yes, sharp things."

Amata abruptly decided that this was a good time to yawn and and take a nap, her grip on Nocturne'a's finger loosening as she slipped into sleep with the suddenness only babies could manage. Nocturne'a moved to the couch, taking a seat and making herself comfortable.

 _"Darth Occlus, lord of the unseen, Dark Council member, elite assassin, master of the dead....and attentive babysitter."_ There was clear amusement in the silent voice of Revan's spirit. Nocturne'a rolled her eyes. _Oh hush,_ she told him. _I agreed to watch Amata for the weekend because Kryn decided she wanted to drag Marr off for some sort of "couple's retreat" and everyone else who she'd trust to watch Amata is busy._

The spirit materialized next to her, shaking his head. _"A "couple's retreat" is not something I would expect a pair of Sith to do,"_ he mused, looking down at the baby. Nocturne'a smiled, refraining from laughing because she didn't want to wake Amata. _I am never going to stop surprising you,_ the young Sith Pureblood replied serenely. _And_ everyone _needs a vacation from time to time, even members of the Dark Council._

\---

"I did not!" Amata's voice was indignant, and lightning crackled around the twelve-year-old girl's fists.

"You did. And for several months after, every time you were told not to touch something, you would ask if it was 'arp.' It really was quite adorable," Nocturne'a said, grinning.

"So that's why she kept asking about 'arp things," Kryn said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Moooommmm...." Amata groaned. "It's not funny."

"It really is, kid," Andronikos chimed in.

Amata growled and stomped off to find her father, the smell of ozone trailing behind her.


End file.
